Delphine Cormier, why does it have to be you?
by RonSu
Summary: College AU Soccercop Propunk Cophine. It's my first story. Please don't kill me :)
1. Chapter 1

_Thud, thud, thud. _

"You stupid shit, wake up! We'll be late again." I groggily opened my eyes only to see my sister, Sarah, looming over my face.

"Oi, Sarah! Quit bothering Cosima and get your arse here. Rachel needs your help with the iron."

"That stupid Posh. I'm coming" She kicked my bed one last time before heading out. "Get up now, yeah?"

"Ditto Sarah. Thanks Fee", I called out to our foster brother. I shut my eye and remembered how I got into this.

It's so early and everyone is this house is so active. Mrs. S, our adoptive mother left for work and all of her "children" to fend for themselves. Not that we need her. We are all in our twenties but we still live with Mrs. S because she just knows how to keep us all alive.

Sarah tired to leave and start a new life but she went back after 8 months. She just can't keep away even though she says otherwise. She's the.. well, let's say one of the eldest. She and Rachel were adopted at the same time. The two argue a lot and they always have this weird tension when they are together that I can't quite put into words so I stay away from them. Alison, Fee, Helena and I were adopted last.

Alison is a straight up bitch with a stick on her ass. Just kidding. She's nice and all but she has this motherly-nagging which annoys us all. Helena? Ugh. Weird, muttering Helena. She's always with Sarah. Well, following Sarah to be precise.

Basically, I don't have a problem with any of them; I just stay clear so that I don't get into the crosshair, especially when Helena is on one of her "I'll murder anyone on my path" moods.

I was yanked back to reality when Alison passed by my room while screaming about the mess Helena made while making Jell-O in the kitchen. I got up and went to Helena, who seems so fascinated about what's making Alison so ticked. Rachel and Sarah came around after a few seconds.

"Shite. Helena! What in the fuck are you doing?" Sarah was gaping at Helena who just looked back and smiled. _Charming_.

"Well, Sarah, I believe that you are capable enough to help_ that_, so I'll just get back to my work." Rachel turned around but before she got to walk away, Sarah grabbed her.

"Fuck you. Help me out here Posh Shit. Since, you're so fucking smart you shouldn't really study anymore, so why don't you bend over and clean up, yeah?"

"Let go of me, Sarah. Cosima is here. She can be your assistant. Someone like me is not to be bossed around by the likes of you."

"You fucking bitch, what did you say?!." "Get your hands off me!" "No fucking way!"

Sigh.

They went on and fought. They always do so it was really all up to me to clean up. Shit. These people really.

An hour passed and we all got into Alison's car and drove off to the university. It wasn't that peaceful, but we got through it and holy shit, no one actually got bruised or wounded this time. It could be a good day.

How wrong I was.

Beth was in parking lot, waiting for us to arrive. She was Alison's best friend but all of us think that there must be something more than friendship between the two. The way Alison would always blush whenever Beth grabs her hand was a dead giveaway.

As for Beth, sticking with Alison all these years must be true love. Anyone outside of queer family wouldn't last months with Alison's bitching, much more years. So we all decided that Beth must be feeling something for Alison; pity or love. We'd prefer the latter.

"Hey everyone", Beth was unusually cheerful today.

"Good morning Elizabeth Childs." Rachel replied before going in so fucking formal like she's actually so old.

"Hey." Sarah offhandedly greeted Beth as she was watching Alison's face which was staring at Beth.

Helena suddenly cupped Beth's cheeks and put her face so close that it actually became very scary.

"Hey Helena. Get down now, alright?" And oh, Beth can handle Helena too.

Helena let go before Alison had a heart attack and went ahead of us.

"Later losers." Sarah and Fee also went it.

"Come on, Ali, let's go to class." Beth looked at Alison straight in the eye which caused her to blush and look away.

"Cosima, I'll see you at home, okay? Bye now."

"Sure. Bye Alison. Bye Beth." _Shit. What now_. I don't want to go in. Every class is so boring. I opened my bag and grabbed the roll I prepared this morning. I sneaked off to the fields and lighted up my joint.

"Excusez-moi, est quelqu'un?" I jolted up when I heard that French voice.

_Shit. Of all places and times. I just have to see _her_ here. Fuck my life._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey.. Delphine." Cosima tentatively calls out the name of the French woman.

"Bonjour Cosima! Why are you here?" Delphine cheerily responds, oblivious at Cosima's obvious discomfort.

"Oh ummm, I kinda wanted some time alone for myself, so I ditched everyone and went here. How about you? Don't you need to go to class?" Hoping that the other girl would take the hint, Cosima started smoking her pot and sat back on the ground.

_Shit. Why is she so.. pretty, so hot and so slim and blonde, and those curls? This weed is totally helping me become more of a spaz than I already am._

Cosima whipped out her phone and texted "Help. Field. Delphine." and sent it to Sarah_. Please come, Sarah. Please please please. _

"Don't you want to get to class?" Delphine asked the girl in dreads.

"Ummm, maybe later." _When you're not the one inviting me._

"Come on, Cosima, let's go now, not later. We'll enter together so it's not as embarrassing." Delphine was really insistent. She stood up and offered her hand to Cosima. And for a minute or so, no one spoke. It was just Delphine reaching out and Cosima just staring at the hand when..

"Hello, Delphine Cormier."

The two got startled and looked at the direction of the voice. Cosima gasped in shock while Delphine put her hands in her pockets.

"Shit Rachel, are you skipping classes too?"

"I'm very disappointed that you see it that way, dear sister, but you see; I felt an unbearable need to see you, which is a total surprise." Saying these with a straight face really made the French girl wonder what kind of person Rachel is.

"Ugh. Stop it with the nice sister act, Posh."

"Why? Aren't you happy that I came here? At this moment?" Rachel shot Cosima a knowing look and smirked lightly to Delphine.

"Well, excuse me, I need to get to class. Bye Rachel and Cosima." Delphine's gaze at Cosima lingered longer than necessary.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Yeah, later." Cosima grabbed her bag and looked away as Delphine left. "Well, thanks Rachel. I owe you."

"You don't. Sarah does. Now, where are you off to? Not that I care, but Sarah would like to know."

"Whoa. Okay. Too much Sarah in one sentence from you. Just kidding. I'll go to my second class then I'll go straight home. How about you?"

"Where do you think I might go? I don't have time to play around after school. I have no need for pointless interaction." Rachel is looking down on me, as usual.

"Hey I can never know right. You are so random and structured, it's weird. Anyway, want to walk to the building with me?"

"Spare me. You go on ahead. I'm waiting for your sister here. She and I are going to come to terms."

"Alright man." I lightly punched Rachel. She gave me a small smile in response then cuttingly remarked "You are so weak, falling for someone like Cormier."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck did you just say?" Cosima grabbed Rachel by the collar. Even though that the blonde girl is inches taller, Cosima felt that she was dominating Rachel. Wow. _This feels nice, pushing Rachel around for a change._

Rachel calmly grabbed Cosima's wrist and tightened her grip on it. "Do not be foolish. I was merely stating a fact."

_Her face is so fucking smug_. More enraged than ever, Cosima pushed her sister pretty hard but Rachel didn't tumble that much because Sarah caught her when she arrived.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Not getting an answer from the two, Sarah looked at them and tried to analyze what happened. _Aw shite_.

"Jesus Christ. Rachel, you probably said something that pissed her off, yeah?"

Silence.

_This shit better be legit._ "Ey, Cosima, don't mind Robot bitch here. Just go to class and out, alright?" Sarah tried easing the tension between the two but she seems to be failing miserably. _Fuck this_.

"Robot bitch, let's go. Stop ruining lives."

"I'm not. And I have a name, Manning."

"Tsk. Just shut up. Let's go." Sarah mouthed "I'm sorry" to Cosima before totally disappearing in sight.

"Stop dragging me. You'll ruin my heels."

"It's your fucking problem. Don't wear bloody heels in school for fuck's sake. This is not an office."

"Now, Sarah, I believe that I got into this stupid talk because you wanted me to check up on Cosima, and now you are getting angry at me. Is that your way to show how grateful you are?"

"Right. I'm sorry. Just walk away now? Alright?"

Cosima was watching them walk away and argue and breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

_That was something._ Sighing again, she headed for class even though she's late and upon entering, she tried avoiding Delphine's piercing gaze.

"Sorry Sir Aldous. It won't happen again."

"It better not, Ms. Niehaus."

With her head hung low, she walked to her seat. Scott, her lab partner and really close friend leaned forward and asked her, "Hey, what happened? Why are you late?"

"It's nothing. Just ran into my annoying sisters."

"Oh okay. Well, you didn't miss much; just some boring introduction about genetics that you have probably read before."

"Yeah? Cool."

They stayed silent for a bit due to the fact that the professor was staring daggers at them. Apparently their voices were louder than they thought it was.

_I need to focus on class right now. I can't think about her. I can't. She's making me lose concentration. It's science that you love, Cosima. Not girls. Well, you like girls. But not now. Not now._

She succeeded diverting her attention but in the middle of the experiment, Cosima dropped her hands and then slammed it on the counter. _Stop thinking about her you idiot._

"Is there a problem Ms. Niehaus?"

_Huh? Oh crap_. "Uhh no Sir. I was just frustrated with the.. uhh.. experiment."

"Well, if you would keep your thoughts to yourself that would be nice. And please refrain having outbursts."

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ "Sorry Professor Aldous."

She looked around to see if Delphine notice then quickly shifted her eyes when she saw that the French girl was looking at them.

Well, that's great Cosima, now you've made a fool out of yourself in class and in front of her. Perfect.

Just when she was about to calm down from her episode, she heard someone snickering. Her head turned sharply to the person: Aynsley. But when that bitch whispered something to Alison, Cosima saw her sister's face contort with anger then she heard the loud, crisp sound of a slap.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that, you dirty, gossiping, watcher!"

Gasps were heard all over the room. Alison rarely loses her shit but when she does, it's about her sisters or Beth. Cosima ran over to where they are fighting.

Alison was now in top of Aynsley, trying to grab as much hair as she could. Niehaus actually pondered if she should break it up or watch more but when she saw that Alison was getting more hair, she did not hesitate.

"You fucking.."

"Stop cursing." Slap. Slap. "You better not call my sister that again or else I'll tear all your hair off." Slap.

"Alison. Hey! Stop it." Cosima tried restraining her sister but since Alison was a lot more active than her, she can only prevent Alison from hitting Aynsley again.

"Hendrix! Niehaus! Norris! Get out of my class!"

_Shit shit shit. Bald professor is losing his shit too._

Right then, someone pulled Alison from Aynsley. The person's calm and amused voice brought Alison back to reality. "Beth! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was passing by this room when I saw you slapping and grabbing someone to death." Beth laughs. "Come on, you were just sent out."

"Good thing you arrived, Beth." Cosima can't thank the timing enough.

"I'd like to watch some more but I can't make her into a murderer now, can I?"

Alison was getting redder and Cosima can't help notice it. _Well, well, well, look at that._

"I SAID, OUT!"

They all scuttled out of the room.

"You're making a huge mistake, Hendrix."

"I don't think you should aggravate Alison any further, Aynsley. She's already given you a number. Wouldn't want a repeat of that here, right?" Beth is a real smooth talker and is actually intimidating to people and that worked on blonde bitch.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to the cafeteria and calm this pink girl." Beth is now officially Cosima's savior. Not only did she managed to break the fight, she can calm Alison down; something Cosima cannot do in a million years.

"Thanks Beth. You seriously saved my butt." Cosima hugged Beth, stopping when she saw Alison glaring at her_. Whoa. Okay. I'd like to live a little longer._

"Don't mention it."

They went to the cafeteria and got Alison a drink. "Here. Calm down. Breathe and uhhh, whatevs that works for you."

"Thank you Cosima." Alison gulps down the drink and exhales loudly.

"That bitch! She makes me so mad!"

"Hey now. What happened back there? I thought you guys were friends?"

"We were! But when she called Cosima a stupid monkey-science-dyke, I lost it. I don't give a crap about my sister's preference but no one, I repeat; no one can ever call my sister stupid and get away with it!"

Cosima couldn't believe her sister could do that over a simple adjective.

"Geeez, Alison, it's not so bad. Don't go fucking kill anyone for that. But thanks, really. That was.. nice and not nice of you."

"Well, that girl deserved it!" Alison thinks she's right so there's no more point saying otherwise and Beth was not helping at all. _How did I get myself into this much trouble and its only half past twelve?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi. News was Alison beating up some bitch?" Sarah approached the table with Rachel on her side with another smug expression that is pissing Alison off.

"Just where did you hear that rumor?"

"So it's not true then?"

"Did I say it wasn't?"

"Fuck this. Rachel, let's grab something to eat. I don't want to talk to them without something to distract me." Sarah dragged Rachel across the cafeteria, leaving her sisters and Beth on the table.

"Why am I stuck with her and that kind of attitude? Ugh." Alison ranted.

"Well, I'm having class soon, so I'm out. See ya, guys!" Cosima waved goodbye to them and left.

There was an awkward silence but it was soon interrupted when Felix sauntered to the table.

"Bloody hell, so there you are! How was cat fight? Enjoyed it? How did it feel, eh? Grabbing her hair in your hand while watching her eyes go crazy with hate for you."

"Why is everyone asking me so many goddamn questions?" Alison was having enough of their teasing. "How did you even know?"

"Don't be nasty now, love. I heard it from Cos when she passed by as I was heading in."

"Seriously. That geek is such a blabber mouth. Whatever. I'm not going to sit here and take all your abuses so I'm going to head home and have a glass or maybe a bottle of wine. Join me?" She pointedly looked at Fee.

He appeared to be thinking about it for a moment but everyone knows he'll agree anyway. "Shall we, then? But what about Elizabeth here, Ali?"

Beth shook her head and refused politely. "I'm fine. Thanks. I have some readings that I have to catch up to so I'll just go to the library. You guys have fun."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"You have to stop calling me that, Felix. Watch her drinking, okay? And don't let Ali do something stupid." Felix chuckled at that while Alison was indignant.

"I do not get drunk and if I do, I won't be doing things that are highly irresponsible unlike some certain punk."

"You must be pertaining to me?" Sarah and Rachel were back.

"Oh. Was I? There are millions of punks in this world and you think I'm talking about you? Tut tut, Sarah, that's very self-absorbed." Everyone laughed at Alison's attempt to put off Sarah and Rachel even managed to smile.

"That's cute. The orphans are having fun." Chad, the popular football star and his minions jeered at them.

"Fuck off, wanker." Felix retorted.

"Looking for a fight, you little faggot?"

"What's happening, sestra?" Helena suddenly popped behind Chad, causing him to stagger in surprise.

"Get away from me, Russian freak!"

"She's Ukrainian."

"Shut up, Rachel."

"He called brother sestra very bad things?"

"Yes, Helena. The blonde boy was not nice to Felix, maybe you can do something about it and I'll give you Jell-O later?" Rachel spoke up without looking at them.

"I hurt bad goat for Jell-O?

"Yes. You understood well, Helena."

Everyone just stared at Rachel's unbelievable indifference at the impending trouble she is trying to orchestrate without dirtying her hands.

"Shut up, Posh. You're not helping here."

Chad shook his head at Rachel's statements and walked off. He doesn't want his demise be caused by a chick. "All of you are freaks."

Noticing that Alison was about to get angry again, Beth instantly grabbed her hand and put it on her own face. "Look at me, Ali. Forget about that guy and go home with Fee."

"She already forgot about it." Felix muttered upon seeing Alison's really red face.

"Oi. Don't let her drink anymore. We can't deal with a pink murderer tonight. I don't want her recalling the crap today and go out seeking vendetta." Sarah was completely opposed to them drinking.

"Are you one to talk, Sarah? I can remember when you got drunk and headed to Donnie's place to smash his car because he pushed Alison in the hallway."

"Stay out of this." Sarah is starting to get annoyed with everyone around her.

"Aaaalright, everyone. I shall take Alison here and we'll be very responsible, Sarah. Worry not. Laters!"

Before anyone could say a word, Felix grabbed Alison and they shot out of the cafeteria.

Cosima was walking down the hallway when she heard rapid footsteps behind her. "Cosima! Cosima!"

"Oh heyy Scott!" _Oh god. I thought it was Delphine_.

"What happened with your sister? Professor Leekie was so angry even after you were all sent out."

"Huh. Really. Well, let's just say she craped her lululemons." Cosima laughed.

"What?" Scott is a lot more confused now. "Never mind. Let's just go to AP Bio and start with our report."

"Alright. Let's go!" So I can stop thinking about a certain blonde.

"Who?"

"What? What do you mean who?"

"You were saying something about forgetting someone." He was looking at her closely.

"Ah no! Haha. I was just thinking about.. uhhh.. Rachel! Yeah. My sister! We uhhh were supposed to go home together after AP Bio. Yeah!" _I should really stop thinking out loud. It will be the end of me._

"Okaaay. You just got a lot weirder." Scott was laughing at her now.

"Whatever man. Drop it."

"Duncan."

"Manning."

"You have a weird haircut."

"This conversation is over."

"Don't be like that Racheeeeel. I like talking to youu."

"Sarah. You are drunk and it's not my job to talk to you in that state. You better go and drink with Alison instead."

"But Raaaaaay-" Sarah was stopped mid-sentence when Rachel clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Stop. Go back to bed and just sleep. I don't want to deal with you right now." Rachel was getting annoyed with how her sister is. The punk pushed away Rachel's hand from her mouth.

"I like your haircut." Said Sarah as she was getting up to leave the room.

"What did you say?" Rachel immediately blocked her door before Sarah could get out.

"I saaaaid, I like your haircut and you are veeery.. posh pretty.." Sarah was trying to move Rachel away from the door, oblivious to what she's saying.

"Liar."

"Fuck Duncan. You ask me yet you won't believe me? Fuck this. I'm getting out of he-" She was interrupted again with Rachel's lips smashing against hers.

_What the fuck. This feels nice._

Rachel was feeling lightheaded when Sarah kissed her back but that didn't last long_. What am I doing? Stop. You cannot let her see through you._ She pushed Sarah away and out of her room then slammed the door shut.

_What the fuck Rachel._

Sorry for updating so late. xD classes started and I need to finish a lot of paper for my majors.


End file.
